zootopia_20_by_princebaltofandomcom-20200215-history
A Whole New Love
A Whole New Love is a WildeHopps fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise As they watch Bellwether being taken away by Bogo and the other officers, Nick and Judy acknowledge their romantic feelings that have been growing since they met and become boyfriend and girlfriend, though they don't kiss yet, which occurs a short time later in Bunny Kisses. Pairings *WildeHopps (The pairing of Nick and Judy) Trivia *The suspect apprehended bit is from a t-shirt sold by the Disney Store's online shop. Story Nick and Judy smiled as they watched Bogo and the other officers take Bellwether away. Once they disappeared from sight, they turned to one another. "Well, Carrots, that was one exciting adventure," he said. Judy nodded as she rubbed her hurting leg, the one she had banged along with her foot while they attempted to keep the dart gun away from Bellwether. She could still walk and put weight on it, however, despite a small amount of discomfort. The pain had now mostly gone away, save for a small feeling. "It was, sly fox," she said with a playful smile. Nick looked at the floor and sighed. He knew that he had to do it now. "Judy, can I tell you something?" he asked. Judy looked at him curiously. "What, Nick?" she asked. Nick readied himself. "Judy, ever since I saw you in that alley, I have found you attractive. I don't know what it is, but I did. Working with you has just made it stronger. I have romantic feelings for you," he said. Judy took a step back, then smiled. "So that's why you told me that I had beautiful eyes and asked me to dinner," she said. Nick sighed, bracing himself for a rejection or a "Let's just stay friends" statement. However, Judy realized that she had feelings for Nick. She had noticed his good looks upon meeting him, and felt a slight attraction on account of them, but was so focused on solving the case and proving herself that she put it aside. She decided that she would say it now. "I have romantic feelings for you too, Nick," she said. Nick was overjoyed. Then, one other question came into his head, one that had to be asked. "Judy, since we both feel the same way, will you...be my girlfriend?" he asked. Judy stood there in stunned silence for several seconds, then nodded. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Nick," she said, attempting to be flirtatious, but failing. All of a sudden, she rushed up and hugged him tightly, her eyes closed, her right leg lifted up. "Suspect apprehended!" she said excitedly and sweetly. Nick smiled at his lovely new bunny girlfriend. "What's the charge?" he asked. Judy continued the hug. "Stealing my heart," she said. Nick smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks...Cottontail," he said, using a new nickname. Judy loved it. "This is going to be great," she said. Nick nodded. "So, how does this weekend sound for dinner?" he said. Judy smiled. "It sounds great," she answered. With that, they walked out of the museum hand in hand, ready for a whole new love. Category:WildeHopps Stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Romance stories Category:Zootopia 2.0 Category:Nick and Judy's early days as a couple Category:Fanfics Category:Stories set immediately after the savage crisis Category:Stories set after the savage crisis